


Do You Hear That? |My Little Pony| |Grimdark Fanfiction|

by KiribakuShipper



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Fanfic, Gore, Grimdark, Murder, Scary, grim, grim dark, mlp, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiribakuShipper/pseuds/KiribakuShipper
Summary: Apple Bloom is running through a forest after believing that her entire family was murdered. Running from...something...After she finds a place to hide, what will happen when what she's running from catches up to her?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Do You Hear That? |My Little Pony| |Grimdark Fanfiction|

Apple Bloom briskly walked down a path through the dark woods. It was night, and though the yellow filly knew she shouldn’t be out this late, she continued walking. She stopped for a moment to fix the bag on her back, quickly surveying the surrounding area before picking up the pace. As the young pony began walking again, she began to notice how scary everything around her was. After all, she didn’t really have much time to think of where she was going when she left the farm. There was a sharp snap of a twig in the distance from which the filly came, and in an instant she began running.   
“It’s gonna be alright…” Apple Bloom muttered to herself, fighting against the freezing wind as her red maine blew in her face, covering her eyes.   
After hours of what seemed like running and walking, Apple Bloom was hit with the sudden wave of exhaustion. Her hooves hurt and her chest ached. The small ponies eyes were red and bloodshot from sobbing and the tears that remained on her face were chilling her to the bone as they were exposed to the cold wind. Apple Bloom stopped and looked around, breathing heavily. The forest was empty of any other ponies, even seeming empty of life. The trees that surrounded her looked evil, and the sky was dark and gloomy. The forest ground was covered in twigs and sticks, rocks, and plants that the young filly didn’t know existed. Trying to catch her breath, Apple Bloom started sobbing again, covering her muzzle with a hoof to try and remain quiet.   
“Apple Jack…” She cried out, closing her eyes tightly. “Granny Smith...Anyone…” And, just like that, a low, but audible rumbling sound came from the direction the filly had been running from. So, with a quick turn of her head, Apple Bloom wiped her tears and started running again, knowing full well what would happen if they got to her.  
After a full night of nothing but running, walking, and crying, it was finally daytime. However, the shining sun didn’t make the Everfree Forest look any more welcoming. Apple Bloom was exhausted, but she had to keep walking. She never got a chance to look in the bag that was strapped to her back, as her older sister had prepared it. ‘Apple Jack…’ The thought came to her mind. ‘Why couldn’t you leave with me? Why’d I have to go alone?’ But, despite her thoughts, the filly kept walking. She walked and walked and walked. She walked until she couldn’t keep her head up, but she continued walking. She walked some more, even when her eyelids began to fall. She kept walking even though every part of her body was telling her to stop. She even walked when she felt like nothing was worth walking for.  
Just as the filly was about to fall into unconsciousness, her blurry eyes noticed a figure in the distance. Large, brown, taller than any pony she’d ever seen. Apple Bloom approached the figure, only to walk into what seemed like a wall, falling onto her back. As she cleared her eyes the best she could, she noticed that it was, indeed, a wall. An entire cabin to be exact. The young ponies dim eyes suddenly lit up. ‘A place of help!’ she thought, frantically standing up to knock on the door. As her hoof made contact with the door, she suddenly winced in pain. Only then did the small pony notice the blood that was staining her torn up hooves. She knocked anyways, hoping and praying for an answer.But no pony came. No one answered the door. Needing a place of refuge, Apple Bloom slowly opened the door.   
“Hello?” Her voice was horse and cracked due to crying and her throat felt like sandpaper, but she was desperate.”Any pony home? I could really use some help…” There was no response. The cabin was seemingly empty. Apple Bloom entered the cabin completely, shutting the door behind herself. Whatever charges she would face for breaking and entering were far better than the fate of getting taken by those things. The young filly checked the entire cabin, only finding the main floor and a stairwell down to another level. The only thing left in the cabinets were canned food, but she took them anyways, shoving them in her bag. Finally, Apple Bloom began to walk down the stairs very cautiously. She instantly got a bad feeling, but she had had a bad feeling this entire time. The pony found a light switch at the bottom of the stairs. She hesitantly turned it on, finding nothing but a seemingly empty room.   
After making sure there was nothing else down there with her, Apple Bloom sat down, the blood from her hooves beginning to pool on the floor. The walls and floor in the room were made of stone, which made this seem like a cellar of some sort. The filly sighed, allowing tears to pool from her eyes. She took the heavy bag off of her back, opening it with as much grace as possible. Inside she took out a folded piece of paper. It was a letter. Apple Bloom began to read, and as she did, more tears began to spill from her already bloodshot eyes.  
“My dearest Apple Bloom,  
If you’re reading this letter, it means you found a place to hide, so that’s good. It also means that we’re...probably not with you anymore. If that’s the case, I’m mighty sorry about what happened and not telling you sooner, but these things are dangerous and even Twilight couldn’t figure out what they are. I packed you a bag that will last you a while. It’s got food, water, a couple blankets, and your diary. I hope you know that I truly am sorry for not telling you about this. I love you more than I could say. Know that I’ll miss you, and it’s okay to cry, but ya gotta be brave, alright? If you can find help, remember that we’ll always be with ya. I’ve gotta go now, there's not much room left to write. I love you Apple Bloom. Never forget that.

Your older sister,

Apple Jack.” 

At the end of reading it all, Apple Bloom was crying heavily. Despite the handwriting looking like complete chicken scratch, the filly managed to read all of it. Every word on that page caused another wave of tears, and Apple Bloom was afraid she couldn’t make it without her beloved sister. Soon, the pony fell asleep. What caused this sleep could’ve been anything. The fact that she had walked for a day without stopping, crying, or the blood loss, but the reason didn’t matter now. She was asleep, and that’s all that mattered.   
Apple Bloom rose in a start, her heart pounding inside of her chest. She heard them. She heard them on the floor above her. They were...whispering….talking...The filly quickly but quietly stood on her aching hooves, grabbing her bag and scurrying into the corner farthest from the stairs. The only thing separating her from them was the floor and the cellar door. The pony wanted to cry, but knew what would happen if she did. They would find her. Apple Bloom reluctantly held back her tears, refusing to make any sound. But the whispers didn’t go away. They got louder. Louder, louder and louder until her ears began ringing. Crack! Her ears popped, and the pony felt a small trickle of warm liquid escape both of them. Somehow, she could still hear them. She didn’t want to, but she did. So, she sat in silence as she waited for them to leave.  
It’s been days. Weeks? Months? Apple Bloom couldn’t tell. All she knew is that they had never left. The pony was getting thin, and she needed to go find more food, but if she left the cellar...Only Celestia could know what would happen to her. As the small pony rose to her feet, she began to move forwards. However, that plan was cut short as she tripped over her bag. She knew a thud should’ve come from her, but she didn’t hear it. All she heard was when the whispering stopped. In a quick moment, the cellar door burst open, and Apple Bloom let out a choked scream. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.   
“Apple Bloom?!?” Both fillies screamed as they rushed down the stairs and hugged the yellow pony in a tight embrace. At that moment, she began sobbing. It was a cry of relief, but also pain. Every part of her body hurt the moment her friends touched her. ‘Why do I hurt so much?’ Scootaloo let go first, backing up to look at Apple Bloom.  
“You’re so thin...Who did this to you??” Apple Bloom didn’t get a word out before Sweetie Belle pulled out a knife from a bag that the yellow filly only just noticed.   
“Don’t bother answering.” The white pony frowned, looking at her friend. The two ponies exchanged looks before smiling at Apple Bloom.  
“We’ll help you make sure they never do this again.”  
Twilight Sparkle was in her library, reading up on whatever she could. The day was long and boring, and although nothing had happened yet, she still remembered the events of the past two months. Apple Bloom had gone missing, and the whole Apple family had spent their entire time looking for her. Almost every pony in Ponyville had been helping with the search, but they never found her. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were really torn up about the whole thing, and everyone was trying to cheer them up. Pinkie Pie had even brought cake and other goodies, but yet nothing seemed to help. That was months ago, however, and a lot of ponies had given up the search. Apple Jack didn’t though, and she had gone out searching this same morning.  
Out of the blue, Twilight was snapped out of her reading when she thought she had heard Spike enter the room. She turned, only to find nothing. “Spike?” She called. No one answered. “That’s odd.” She muttered to herself, going back to her book. Not even five minutes later, that same voice came from behind her again. She quickly turned around again. This time, the voice didn’t stop, but no pony was there. Twilight found this concerning. She was about to exit her room to look for Spike when there was a knock on her bedroom door. The purple pony suddenly felt a wave of fear come over her. ‘This isn’t like Spike at all…’ So, she simply called out. “Who is it?” When she got no reply, but the voices still there, was when she noticed something was wrong. “Who’s there?” She called again. No response. Then, a harsh knock on her door, like someone was trying to get in. Before she could think, the door was broken down, revealing a small, thin, yellow pony, covered in dirt and scratches. The ponies flank was completely cut up, and the hooves of the pony were bleeding heavily. Not only was there blood on the ponies hooves, but on the rest of the body, and Twilight couldn’t tell if it was all the fillies blood. Suddenly, Twilight realised who the pony was by the pink bow messily tied in her red maine.   
“Apple Bloom?!?” She cried out, unable to see the ponies face. “Oh thank Celestia! Everyone’s been looking for you!! Oh my, AppleJack will be so happy to see you! Are you alright?” The other pony remained silent, simply staring at the floor. Twilight felt uneasy, and the whispering got louder. Louder and louder and louder until Twilights ears started to hurt. Quickly thinking, Twilight used her magic to summon a pair of earmuffs, covering her ears from the noise. Suddenly, it became eerily quiet.   
“Do you…” The filly began to speak. “...Hear that?” Twilight shook her head. “...No…?” There was more silence for a moment. The ponies voice sounded horrible and scratchy and didn’t sound like Apple Bloom at all. “...Good…” There was more silence. Until Apple Bloom looked up to face Twilight. Her eyes were gone, seemingly ripped out of her head. In place of those eyes was a smoky black liquid that was leaking and seeping into the floor. “Do you...Know? What it's like? To be...alone?” Twilight spoke meekly, her voice quivering.  
“Yes…”   
“Why do you...Look? Around an empty room...if you know...you’re alone?” Twilight didn’t know what to say.   
“I…”   
“Is it...because...you’re afraid?” Apple Blooms nose was bleeding, along with her mouth. Twilight, was indeed, afraid. Very, very afraid. “You...You aren't...Really....Alone?” Despite using it as a question, Apple Bloom said it more like a fact. “You’d never know...If someone else...was in here? Hiding?” Twilight tried to seem brave, despite seeing a bloodied knife on the ground in front of the filly. “They’re always….here...watching...they always know...That you’re never….fully...truly...alone…” Twilight began to walk backwards away from the pony, only to bump into a large figure. She didn’t turn around, her eyes never leaving the pony. The whispers started back up, and this time they were deafening. Twilight tried to teleport away, but her magic wasn’t working. Panic set in, and a horrified scream came from the purple pony. “Now, let me ask...again..” The filly picked up the knife and moved it to the corner of her mouth. “Do you...Hear...Them??” Apple Bloom’s voice sounded more frantic this time. More...More...Needy. In an attempt to calm the filly, Twilight cried.   
“Y-Yes! I hear them! W-We need to get you to a doc-” Apple Bloom cut her off, walking slowly towards her.   
“You...You hear them...I’m...So sorry.” Twilight started crying, afraid of what would happen. She tried to grab for her book, only to be held in place by a force she didn’t know. “You’re so thin…” Apple Bloom sounded just like Scootaloo, and it was scary. “Who did this to you?” Twilight tried to scream, but her voice was cut off. “Don’t bother answering…”   
Apple Bloom, or what used to be Apple Bloom, took the knife and stuck it right in between Twilights ribs, the purple pony shrieking in agony and pain. Blood spilled everywhere. Apple Bloom began to repeatedly stab Twilight everywhere she could. Twilight soon fell into a heap onto the floor, her face twisted into one of pain, crimson liquid filling the room. A sadistic smile spread across the fillies face. “That’s what happens...when you hurt...my family…” Apple Bloom then left the library, knowing her work wasn’t done. She had to stop anyone who would kill her precious family...her precious sister...and nothing and no pony could stop her. She would avenge them. They’re dead, right? They didn’t make it out. Apple Bloom had no choice. This is what she had to do. She couldn’t let any pony who took her family's lives get away.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/n: Hello people! I hope you enjoyed this story. It’s not my best work and the plot may be difficult to understand. If it is, please let me know and I'll post another chapter talking about what this story was about to help. I’ve gotten myself into a really scary dark and morbid story mood so if you have any ideas on more Grimdarks I could write I’d love to read some! As always, stay safe guys. Bye!)


End file.
